after school play time
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Lincoln, Lucy, Paige, and someone else (I literally don't know the boy name, I don't think he even had one) have some fun after school. this story contain incest and futas. don't like than don't read


**heh here is a futa story that was requested by someone on my tumblr, also the other boy is the Lincoln look alike form "cereal offender" if you don't know who I'm talking about than look it up. anyway here is my first attempt to a futa fuck story and it kind of funny because if you read my other fanfic "no second chance" than you would know that I had wanted to do a futa fanfic, well here the chance heh but that is enough for now, enjoy.**

"Hey mom me and Lucy need to stay after school for a bit of extra credit, we will walk home once we are done... Ok bye" Lincoln said as he hung up the phone and looked at the smiling face of Lucy.

"Good boy" another girl said and Lincoln had look at her

"Thanks Paige" Lincoln had blushed as he had looked down.

"W-why am I here" a boy had said nervously as him and Lincoln was both on their knee's, with Lucy standing in front of Lincoln and Paige was standing in front of the boy, in the school bathroom stall after school.

Lucy and Paige had looked at the boy as he had almost looked liked Lincoln but was somewhat cocky, and they was going to put him in his place while also getting something in return.

"You wanted to prove that you are better than Lincoln right" Lucy said quietly and a smirk had crossed her and Paige lips "than what better way than to prove it now" she finished as Paige had unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled pull them down, giving the boys a very little show before straightening up as Paige stood before them with a hard 7 inch cock that had sat above 2 lemon sized balls in between her leg's.

"Unless you are just a wimp" Paige said as the boy eye's went wide at he had looked at the cock, the sounds of clothes ruffling had caused him to look at Lucy as she had raise up her skirt and a hard 8 inch cock had came from in between her legs, along with balls that was bigger than Paige's, but Lucy knew Lincoln had liked it like that.

Lincoln had lean forward and started to kiss the side of Lucy's hard cock and travel farther down to her balls, and started to kiss and suck on them causing Lucy to let out a small moan of approval but she wasn't surprise since this wasn't the first time he had serve her or Paige.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Paige had told the boy as she maked her cock jump a bit "if you are to chicken than you can go ahead a run away, loser. While Lincoln get all the fun" she had smirked at him as the boy had glare at her, as he took a deep breath and lean towards her cock and started to lick the head of her cock, making her smile.

"It seem you got some competition, Lincoln" Lucy said as she was breathing hard as Lincoln was sucking on her ball's and stroking her cock as the same time "you are such a slut for my balls aren't you" she moan while Lincoln had pulled back and her balls had left his mouth with a loud pop while he had started to lick her shaft slowly.

Paige had watched the show Lucy and Lincoln had put on while she had looked at the boy in front of her, as he was slowly pumping her cock while licking over her head, she had grabbed his head causing him to look at her as she had shoved her cock into her mouth, making his eye's go wide "listen and obey, do you understand" she told him and watched as he had slowly nodded "good boy now take me as deep as possible, and I better not feel any teeth" she told the boy making him nod and close his eye's and slowly push more in his mouth but stopped as he was only to go at 5 inches.

Paige had moan a bit as she had watched him, and felt herself hit the back of his throat "hey Lucy, how Lincoln throat" Paige asked as Lincoln was currently bobbing his head back and forward on 6 inches worth of Lucy cock, as it was in his throat.

Lucy held Lincoln head in place with a smile "amazing as always, plus it is really hot, I might blow my load soon" she said with a smile "how about him" she asked.

"He need a bit of training but I sure he would be just as good as Lincoln" Paige said panting a bit as she was holding the boy head and thrusting in and out of his mouth.

The sounds of slurping and moaning had filled the stall as Lucy and Paige was playing with their breasts, while fucking the two boy's faces as they had grabbed the boys head's tightly and started to ram their cocks down the boys throats.

Lucy and Paige had let out a small cry as they had ram their cocks into Lincoln's and the boy throats and started to cum.

Lincoln had swallowed lucy cum and started to suck on her cock to milk it dry causing lucy to drool with a coy smile on her face.

The boy had gagged on Paige cum as it was so thick, he pulled back choking a bit and he forced himself to swallow it than started to pant for air "hmmm not bad but also not great but it time for the real test" Paige smirked as Lincoln had pulled himself from Lucy's cocks, the two futas was still hard as rock's.

"Strip" Lucy told the two and Lincoln had obeyed while the other boy had looked shocked but slowly started to pulled off his clothes.

The two now stood in front of the girls with a blush spread their face as their own cocks was rock hard, while the girls had looked at them up and down, wondering which one to take "I will take Lincoln" Paige said but Lucy had stopped her.

"Bigger cock rules" Lucy had told her "besides the boy not ready for me yet" she said with a smirk on her face as she went to Lincoln and kissed him while he had kissed her back, and they had started to make out with each other.

Paige rolled her eyes "Fine but I get Lincoln ass next time" she said as she looked at the boy and smirked "bend over with your hand's against on the wall" she told him and he had face the wall and bend over as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was able to happen.

The boy had jumped a bit as something wet had touched his asshole before it had started to slide inside him, and started to wiggle around causing him to gasp and his legs tumble, a hand had reached in between his leg's and grabbed his cock, jerking him off, making him cry out a bit before he had started to cum on the wall, making Paige pull her tongue out and chuckle a bit "someone is a quick shooter" she said making the boy blush.

"T-that not it, i-it just my first time" the boy whine a bit as Paige had stood up and pressed her cock against his ass

"Than I will make sure to go nice and slow" she whisper in his ear as she had slowly started to push herself into him.

Lincoln had his leg's wrapped around Lucy waist with his back against the wall, moan and drooling in pleasure as Lucy was shoving her cock balls deep into him while Lucy had panted a bit "how do you like your little sister cock deep inside you, big brother" Lucy asked him coyly as Lincoln was too turned on to care about anything else as he let out a moan as Lucy had bit his neck, sucking on it making his cock twitch madly

Lucy and Paige was both side by side, fucking their current boy toys madly as Lincoln and the boy was on their hand's and knee's, as all four was moaning and panting as Lucy and Paige was watching Lincoln and the boy kissing madly, with a blush spread cross their face

Lucy and Paige cried out as their had shove their cock's balls deep into the boy's and started to cum, making Lincoln and the boy moan loudly in each others mouths and they both started to cum on the floor, the boy had passed out as it was to much for him to handle while Lincoln's arm's had gave out, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Hmm the poor boy had passed out hehe I guess it was to much for his first time" Paige said as she had slowly pulled out of his ass, while Lucy had pulled out of Lincoln making him moan and they had walked in front of Lincoln with their cock pointing at them, Lincoln had sat up and started to clean both of their cock's dry, making the two smile at him.

Once their cock's was both dry Paige had put her pants back on while Lucy had fixed her skirt before reaching into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of candy before giving one to Paige and they had both ate it, as it would reverse the effect of a experimental drug that Lisa was working on that they had just took without her knowledge.

"So same time tomorrow" Lucy asked making the 2 smile and nod making her smile as well.

Paige had lean down and kissed Lincoln before pulling back "heh see you tomorrow cutie" she said making him blush and nod before she had left the stall.

Lincoln had gotten dressed while Lucy had left a message for the passed out boy "are you ready to go Lucy" Lincoln asked and Lucy had nodded, placing the note by the boy and they had left the bathroom stall and headed home.

 **there we go, it was a bit of a long run but whatever also I do have a tumblr if anyone wants to** **know what it is here you go** the-lewd-house-1739 **. it is a loudcest and non-loudcest account, so yeah, but anyway, this week there will be another update for "no second chance" as always, and I will see y'all then.**


End file.
